marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bifrost Bridge
The Bifrost Bridge is a magic rainbow bridge in Asgard guarded by the warrior Heimdall, the omniscient god. It's a link between all the Nine Realms of the Norse cosmos, but can be opened only if Heimdall permits it; the bridge is in fact much too powerful, and it would destroy all realms if left opened. History ''Thor Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three use Bifrost to reach Jotunheim and attack the Frost Giants by surprise. Later, Loki uses Bifrost again to Jotunheim to ally himself with Laufey, and Sif and the Warriors Three use it to reach Earth and take Thor back to Asgard. In order to prove himself worthy of the throne of Asgard to the eyes of Odin, Loki wants to use Bifrost to completely destroy Jotunheim, and he opens it after freezing Heimdall and killing Laufey; during a battle between the brother gods, Thor chooses to destroy Bifrost, so preventing the annihilation of the Giants. Loki falls from the bridge presumably to his death. Thor believes that with the bridge gone, there is no way to travel back to Earth and therefore to see Jane again. However, Heimdall hints that there is still "hope". The Avengers When Thor first confronts Loki, briefly freeing him from the Avengers' imprisonment, Loki notes that the Bifrost is still clearly gone, and that the only way Thor could have returned to Earth is if Odin had conjured up some "dark energy". Thor: The Dark World Prelude After Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract, he and Heimdall used the Tesseract's power to rebuild the Bifrost. Thor: The Dark World With the Bifrost rebuilt, it was put to frequent use transporting Asgardian warriors to the other realms, and to bring their prisoners back to Asgard. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Man" The Bifrost is used to deliver Sif to Earth to capture Lorelei. Thor: Ragnarok The Bifrost was fully completed fully functional and was used to transport Thor from Muspelheim back to Asgard. Later, on the day of Ragnarok, it was use to carry the Asgardian's to Korg's "Saviour" Ship. And was damaged in the fight between Hulk and Fenris. It was then destroyed after the events of Ragnarok. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Trivia *In actuality, the Vikings believed that rainbows are a bridge between Earth and Asgard through which the gods are able to travel to Earth. Although the traditional bridge and that of the comic books was restricted only to Earth and Asgard, the film's interpretation is able to transport Asgardians to any of the Nine Realms and beyond. The unique hue of the Bifrost's energy is likely intended to explain the Vikings' perception of a "rainbow" bridge within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery ''Thor'' The Rainbow Bridge.JPG Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 4.50.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 4.51.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 4.53.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 4.54.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 4.56.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 4.59.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 5.02.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 5.05.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-19 at 5.10.38 PM.png Thor-bifrost.jpg ifrost.PNG|Thor and Heimdall on destroyed Bifrost ''Thor: The Dark World'' BifrostBridge1-TTDW.png|The Bifrost bridge delivers Bor to Svartalfheim. BifrostBridge2-TTDW.png|The bridge drops on Vanaheim to return Thor to Asgard. BifrostBridge3-TTDW.png|Thor within the bridge. BifrostBridge4-TTDW.png|The bridge descends on Midgard. BifrostBridge5-TTDW.png|Thor and Jane Foster within the bridges light. BifrostBridge6-TTDW.png|The bridge linking Midgard to Asgard. BifrostBridge8-TTDW.png|Thor and Jane exit the bridge on Asgard. BifrostBridge7-TTDW.png|The bridge exits into Heimdall's Observatory. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Men" BifrostBridge1-AoSYM.png BifrostBridge2-AoSYM.png ''Avengers: Infinity War To be added Category:Thor culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Earth-199999